The present invention has particular application to track rollers, final drives and other components of track-type machines. The problem of short bearing life in track rollers and final drive assemblies of track-type machines is one that has continuously plagued the industry. Such machines typically operate in environments that are highly destructive to seals and consequently to the underlying bearings.
One approach to this problem is the metal to metal seal assembly, such as the assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,046 which issued on Jun. 18, 1996 to Billy R. Bedford. This seal assembly uses a resilient load ring for applying a force to the seal faces of a metal to metal face seal and has greatly improved track roller bearing life.
Under certain adverse conditions, such as when ice causes the metal to metal seal faces to temporarily stick, it is possible for the resilient load ring to slip against the back of the metal seal rather than remain stationary, as intended, when the roller or drive rotates. This load ring slippage allows a temporary loss of sealing protection from dirt and abrasives to the internally lubricated bearings.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.